


2/15/02 - After Valentine’s

by Cold_Silence



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Diary/Journal, M/M, POV First Person, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold_Silence/pseuds/Cold_Silence
Summary: What would Shuichi write in his journal the day after Valentine’s Day?
Relationships: Shindou Shuuichi/Yuki Eiri
Kudos: 6





	2/15/02 - After Valentine’s

**Author's Note:**

> **Title** : 2/15/02 - After Valentine's
> 
> **Author** : Cold Silence
> 
> **E-mail** : [writer.coldsilence@gmail.com](mailto:writer.coldsilence@gmail.com)
> 
> **Pairings** : Yuki x Shuichi
> 
> **Warnings** : Lots of sex. PWP. This journal entry was part of a roleplay, but I thought that it would make a nice stand-alone story as well. Here you will find two journal entries, one that is public and another that Shuichi wrote secretly to himself. Please note that this characterization of Shuichi was influenced by Maki Murakami's first four or so volumes of manga.  
>   
> If anyone's curious, you will find archives of the old journal RP here: [Shindou Shuichi's DeadJournal](http://www.deadjournal.com/users/shindou).

**2/15/02 - After Valentine's**  
  


Yesterday was.. wow. I don't even know where to begin. My head is still spinning from it all.  
  


When I got home from work, I found Yuki in his office. I crept in there, feeling like a total love-idiot and gave him the card I was working on. Hiro helped with putting the lace on it, but everything else I made myself. When you open it, inside is that old piece of notebook paper I had with me months ago when I first met Yuki.  
  


“There is no such thing as fate.  
Crying, anger, an unopposable power of irrationality,  
However the most pleasant feeling is the law of “LOVE.”  
Destiny is no match for gravitation.  
Once you know its there,  
There is no way to get away.”  
  


He looked amused when he saw the paper, and called them crap lyrics all over again. Comparing my work now to back then, yah they were pretty crappy. However, I told him that even if they were crappy, they were still true. I just can't resist him.  
  


This Valentine's, I told him that he could choose whatever he wanted to do with this day, because I already got my present just by being near him. He's taken such good care of me when I was sick, and then letting me stay in his house, and just putting up with so much stuff that I wanted this day to be his.  
  


He seemed to consider this for a while, before he told me to go get my jacket. WE WENT OUT ON A DATE!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI! I'M SO HAPPY!!!  
  


We went out to dinner at this fancy type restaurant, then we went walking around Ueno Park. We bought ice cream and it was good even though I got some of my strawberry on his coat. It was THE BEST NIGHT OF MY LIFE!!!!! We stayed up to watch fireworks over the park, and then we went home.  
  


Back at the condo, Yuki told me to go turn on the CD player. I thought it was kind of strange, because Yuki didn't usually like to listen to music all that much. I turned on the entertainment system, and this weird music started coming out of the speakers.  
  


I picked up the CD case to see who the hell was Enigma and why Yuki bought this stuff. When I saw the song titles, I swear the hair stood up on the back of my neck. It had titles like, "Principles of Lust" and "Smell of Desire."  
  


...  
  


OMG I FOUND YUKI'S SEDUCTION MUSIC!!!  
  


Then I heard the bedroom door open, and Yuki said to me, "Come to bed."  
  


I was so shocked I couldn't move! And he says, "You said I could have anything I wanted."  
  


Ooo like I can't hear the smirk in his voice. Hahahah. I went in his bedroom and...  
  


....  
  


I didn't leave it for the next 10 hours.  
  


I think I'm going to be late for work today.  
  


~~~ Shuichi  
  


P.S. LOVE YOU YUUUUUUUUUUUUKI!  
  
  


**[My Super Secret Valentine's XXX Entry!!]**  
  


[ mood | satisfied ]  
[ music | Principals of Lust - Enigma ]  
  


I was half-hard by the time I made it to Yuki's room. Just guessing what was in store for me beyond his door was enough to get a rise out of me, though the sex music might have helped too. I opened the door slowly, so that I would be ready for what I might see inside. Maybe Yuki was already naked in bed, maybe he was going to take me as soon as I got inside...  
  


.. But he was just standing by the window, unbuttoning his shirt. His room has always made me a little bit nervous. At night, it's dark like a cave, and it smells like him. The bed is kind of raised up from the floor on this platform, so it draws your eyes to it immediately. Before moving here, I've never seen black sheets in my life. That whole room is just dark and sexy, like he is.  
  


Yuki is breathtaking. From the first moment I saw him, I thought he was the most beautiful thing I've ever looked at. With his shirt off, and the Tokyo skyline dotting his skin with city lights, I am so turned on I can't even move.  
  


He looks at me with those gold-green eyes, and I swear he's smirking though it's hard to tell in the darkness. He tells me to sit down, and I do it because I can't think of anything else I'm supposed to do. My brain had shut down and all I could think was “AHHHH HE'S SO FUCKING HOT.”  
  


His bed is so soft, every time I sit on it I expect to fall right through it. Yuki was at the night stand, placing this bottle of clear stuff on it from inside the drawer. My face goes RED when I realize that it's actually lube. A brand new one, with this little red ribbon on the top.  
  


OK, WHEN did Yuki buy the new lube?? Was he planning this.. this seduction for a while now? My mind is blowing up with visions of Yuki walking into one of those sex stores asking for special ribbon-tied lube just so he could come home and do me, that I almost don't notice him settle into the bed next to me.  
  


“Tch. I guess you're going to make me take off your clothes too. You spoiled lover.”  
  


I can take off my own clothes! Just watch me you lube-buying bastard! I can just.. If only I.. damn fingers don't want to move. OK so maybe I can use a little help. Does he really have to look so smug when he does it?  
  


He told me I needed to relax because I was too tense. I can't help being tense, I mean, before Yuki, I've never gone this far with anyone else. It always hurts at the beginning, and I'm not very good with pain. The first few times we did this, I always got the impression that he was trying to somehow drive me away with sex. That maybe by giving it to me, I was going to eventually lose interest in him and leave. So I get tense each time, which only makes it hurt more. What he doesn't understand is that leaving him would hurt more than anything else.  
  


Yuki is a master at distraction. He knows just how to kiss me so I never notice my shirt being pushed to my elbows, or the jingle of my belt as it's undone, and the mysterious vanishing of my pants. I do notice when Yuki suddenly stops kissing me, leaving cold air to snake between us and make my nipples say hello. I open my eyes to find him staring at my boxers.  
  


My white, heart covered boxers. OK, so I was feeling a little Valentine-ishy. What is wrong is heart covered boxers? He gives me this look like he couldn't remember why were doing this again, and I just kind of grinned sheepishly at him and said, “You don't like them?”  
  


He made this disgusted sound at the back of his throat and shoved me down to the bed. My legs go flying in the air, and WHOOSH! Like Houdini, he just rips my boxers off like they were never there. I swear, Yuki is a man of MANY talents. Afterwards, I asked him where he learned to do that, and he said, “Two words: Panty snatching.”  
  


.....  
  


I wish I had never asked.  
  


This is the part where I always get scared. I'm totally naked, and he makes sure I know it. His eyes look over every inch of me, making me think of a hungry lion out for some Shuichi meat.  
  


HAHAHAHAH OK OK OK, I'll stop! Unh.. yah, so I was talking about sex.  
  


I can almost see Yuki thinking, “Plan of action for seducing Shuichi. Begin with parting of legs. End with screams of ecstasy.” HAHHA ok, so maybe he doesn't really think that, but in that pause where he's looking me over, I believe he does figure out what he's going to do next.  
  


Then without warning, he just grabs my dick, and I scream. Normally I don't mind him doing this, but his hands are FREEZING. He could have dropped a pile of ice cubes on my penis and it would feel the same way. I grab his wrist out of instinct, the instinct telling me to make him let go before I turn into a popsicle. He wouldn't take his hand off though, so I had to tell him so he knew for sure, “It's COOOOOOOOLD!”  
  


Sometimes, Yuki wears this smile when we're intimate, which I have learned is his “Something bad is going to happen to my body” expression. He talks to me in his low, erotic voice that I.. I.. god, just remembering how hard I was I can barely think. “I'll make it warm.”  
  


Boy did it ever get warm. He started pumping me with his hand, and it felt so incredibly good. I think I can jack myself off 100000000x's and it will never feel as good as him doing it for me. His fingers go in all the right places, making me squirm and kick and say his name in a way I hope makes him understand that I'm going to explode if he doesn't stop.  
  


He said if I liked it so much, I can go ahead and cum. If I were in any other state than the one I was in at that moment, I would have been surprised. Usually Yuki hates it when I cum way at the beginning, and I fight so hard to hold it back for him, but that night he told me to just go ahead. So I did.  
  


Usually he's is very anal about what gets on his sheets. If he so much as finds a crumb of pocky on the bed, I get glared at and he makes me do laundry. But when it comes to sex, its like he wallows in it. He would KILL me if I told anyone about this, but I know that the messier it is, the more he likes it. Being bedded by him reminds me of one of those water park rides, where you throw yourself down a water slide and everything is all slick and wet and you just twist and turn and toss until you finally hit the big splash at the bottom. Only you do a lot more yelling.  
  


Anyway, at that point I just fell back on the bed and tried to breath. His hands don't feel cold anymore, and neither do I. In fact, I'm sweating as if I was running from K-san's bullets. I close my eyes, thinking maybe Yuki will let me sleep just a little, when I hear him say, “Three minutes.”  
  


Are my ears deceiving me? Yuki was TIMING me!? My eyes fly open and sure enough, I see him looking over at the digital clock on the night stand. He was freakin' timing me! I wanted to yell at him for it, but as it stood right then, I was too embarrassed. I wished the bed would swallow me up because I hate it when Yuki gives me that look when I go too fast.  
  


“Look at me.”  
  


He never makes love with the lights off. The lamp is always on, so I see everything. Nothing is hidden in the darkness, I can see him plain as day as he lifts his hand to his mouth and licks my cream off his fingers.  
  


... THAT IS SO GROSS.  
  


Then he starts crawling over me, and I realize that he's lowering his face to kiss me, so I try SO hard to escape because there's no way I'm going anywhere NEAR his mouth after he just.. just.. EW! His hands clamp over my shoulders, and he lays this nasty cum flavored kiss right on my mouth. It had this horrible bittersweet taste to it, and the more I fought it, the more he stuck his tongue inside and just smeared it all over in there. It turns out that he never swallowed.  
  


I tried not to swallow either, but eventually all the saliva just started creeping past my lips, and I had to gulp or choke on it. Soooo gross. Yuki leans back, purposely keeping his tongue out so that there's this transparent piece of spit just stretching out between us, and then it gets too heavy and just drops to my chest. I am telling you, he WALLOWS in it.  
  


“What's wrong? You don't like your own taste?”  
  


NO! Of course I don't like it! That's not supposed to go in your mouth!  
  


He just chuckled deeply and said, “Shuichi is an acquired taste.”  
  


...I'm getting turned on again. Because then I wonder what he would taste like, and I can't help but look down at “Little Big Yuki,” which turns out is “Big Big Yuki” because he's hard and poking out of his pants and --  
  


“What are you looking at?”  
  


I can hear the laugh in his voice, though you could never tell from his face what he was feeling. I tell him I swear I wasn't peeking at him or anything, but to my surprise, he takes my hand and asks me if I want to take a closer look at it.  
  


I've never really looked at another guy's dick before. I mean, sure there was that one thing with Hiro, but we were in the dark and I couldn't see anything. Then there's health class, and of course going to the bathroom, but that's just something you see in the corner of your eye and try to ignore. Yuki was guiding my hands around him, showing me how he liked to be touched, helping me explore his balls and his thick shaft. He kissed my forehead while he helped my thumb trace the head of his cock, which was starting to get a little wet.  
  


I think that was the most intimate thing I've ever done my whole life. I was glad we were laying on our sides, because if I was standing my legs would have been shaking. To trust me to touch him this way, it was.. overwhelming. And when he took one of my hands away, to lift to his mouth so that he could lap at precum swimming around my pinky...  
  


.. I came again right there.  
  


“Ten minutes.”  
  


JFDLKJFD:LJF:DJF: AND HE WAS STILL TIMING ME!!!!!  
  


That jerk turned me onto my stomach, piled two pillows under me so that my ass was in the air, and took The Lube off the dresser. After pouring it into his hands, I was once more attacked by freezing fingertips, only this time they were inside of me. I started squirming, and that bastard slapped my ass and told me to stay put.  
  


I really hate this part. I cling to the sheets and close my eyes tight enough to feel tears coming out. He tells me not to tense up, and slowly runs his hands over my back. You know, this is the only time he's ever gentle with me, and I feel so incredibly loved. Even though he's never said those words to me, I feel in my heart that we are in love, that this is love. Remembering this relaxes me, and I could have fallen asleep with his fingers inside me, stretching and rubbing that spot that makes my cock twitch every time.  
  


A lot of time goes by, and my eyes are half closed. I'm so relaxed, I just flop when Yuki turns me on my back and puts the pillows behind my head. I feel floaty and I want to cuddle, and I can hardly recognize the whimpers coming from my mouth as my own.  
  


Yuki just seems to know exactly where to kiss me to make me tingle all over. His lips touch the inside of my wrist and under my chin. He sucks my nipples until I think I'm going to scream, and he kisses that place right under my navel. I'm so horny, my legs spread to the side for more. My mouth is open and dripping because my whole body just wants to taste him. Then his tongue touches me down there, and I swear I saw white.  
  


So did the sheets. I came, again! That was like the third time in one night, and I was starting to wonder what gives because Yuki has never waited this long just to pleasure himself.  
  


“Eighteen minutes.”  
  


And he was STILL timing me! I'm panting so hard, but I want to ask why is he making me cum so many times. All I can manage though is just this pathetic sounding of his name, which just seems to make him look even more self-satisfied at what he's done to me. Jerk.  
  


My thighs are quaking as he lifts one of my legs and hooks it over his shoulder, and puts the other one around his waist. I don't think I can take another orgasm. My balls are EMPTY. I practically beg him to let me sit this out for at least a half hour, but does he take mercy on me? Noooooo. He cups my ass and spreads my cheeks apart. His only excuse is that, “You're young, you can recover quickly.”  
  


As if to demonstrate, he rubs my spent organ.. shaft.. penis.. joystick.. happy place... Whatever it was called, because I couldn't remember anymore, and I moaned so loud I swear it echoed. After creaming so many times, my skin was so incredibly sensitive that he could have just blowed air over it and it would have tingled.  
  


He started pushing inside me, and I grit my teeth and cling to the sheets because every shove is sending this pleasure/pain sensation up my spine. I can't decide between squeezing my legs closed against it or spreading them further for him, but he's got this iron grip on my thighs that keeps me from doing either. He leaned forwards to start sucking hard on my neck while letting me get used to him, and it wasn't until this morning that I noticed I have this big purple hickey where he kissed me. Now I call him Vampire Yuki-san HAHAHA! He likes to pretend he didn't put it there, the same way he'd like to pretend his ear isn't ticklish, hehehehehe!  
  


“Look at me.”  
  


He wouldn't let me close my eyes. We look at each other while he rocks his hips into mine, and I'm glad he didn't let me turn away because I wouldn't miss that expression of pleasure on his face for the world. Even though I'm tired, I move with him because I love making him feel this way.  
  


Next thing I know, I'm pulled off the bed and Yuki turns over, and it happens so suddenly that at first I don't understand why I'm looking down at Yuki instead of the other way around. I've.. never taken this position with him before, and man does it FEEL different. He was holding my hands to help steady me, and I know I was shaking really hard because you really feel all seven and a half inches up in there.  
  


As if that wasn't bad enough, he reaches for my butt and spreads me a little more so that he could push up even further. Oh my god, it was like he was trying to stuff his balls in me too. I was yelling so loud he told me to keep it down before the neighbors complain. Screw the neighbors! They weren't the ones with the Eiffel Tower up their ass!!!!!  
  


I cry because its so bad and good at the same time. He tells me to move, but I can't, I think he's STUCK in there. So he starts lifting his hips off the bed, which lifts me up, and it was just.. incredible. So incredible. To see Yuki move under me like that, with his teeth over his lip and his gold-green eyes dark with pleasure that came from me, it's just indescribable.  
  


He's so sexy, and his skin was gold in the light. Even when he's naked, he moves with such confidence, which makes me wonder why he dresses up so fast afterwards. I wonder if putting me on top last night had some special significance to it. I'm not sure, though it felt that way. I really want to be seme someday.  
  


It was kind of funny too, I mean I was bouncing on Yuki! Hahaha, like those kiddy machines outside of the supermarkets, where after you drop in your yen, you sit on it and just bounce. It made me laugh even though I could barely breathe, and he moved his hands from my hips to my legs to keep them open, because I kept shifting them whenever I thought I was going to fall off.  
  


That was the longest I've ever been boned by Yuki without finishing too fast. What finally got to me was seeing traces of my cum around his belly button. I don't know why that turned me on so much, but suddenly I was having this monster orgasm. All my muscles just tensed and locked up, and the feeling spread from my groin to everywhere; my toes, my fingers, I think even my HAIR felt it. It almost hurt to cum, and it was literally squirting. I would have laughed if I could even sit up anymore.  
  


Yuki caught me falling against his chest, and then turned me around so that I was on my back again. I don't know how he can twist and move me around so much without breaking a rhythm; I guess that just comes with being an expert. He kissed me hard, and after what felt like forever, he finally finished.  
  


I feel sleepy all over again just remembering. We laid that way for a while, and I was yawning a lot, but before I fell asleep, I wanted to know one thing. Why did he play with me so much before actually doing “it”? I mean, he never spends that much time on the before. He said he had to prepare me first because I have no stamina. The more times I orgasm, the harder it is for me to do it again the next time.  
  


Jerk.  
  


He also said, he gave me four orgasms and he only got one, therefore I owed him three more, and we had all night.  
  


.....  
  


I passed out.  
  


Though I did wake up again sometime during the night, and each time I did, I was paying him back in spades. Even now that it's over, I still feel him inside me.  
  


I love Yuki. But there is such a thing as TOO MUCH of a good thing.  
  


I'm taking pillows to work with me.  
  


~~~ Shuichi


End file.
